Christmas Fluff
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: Just a basic fluff story that contains slash, cross dressing and mistletoe.


A/n: I wrote this as a Christmas gift to Broom_flies. I hope you guys all enjoy this. It features eyeliner!Remus and cross dressing and people doing the can-can.  
  
Warnings: Cross-dressing and hints of Sirius/Remus. Will contain at least one kiss...blame the mistletoe.  
  
Disclaimer: I believe these are a bit redundant. This is fan fiction. Therefore, it was written by a fan, which means that the writer of the fan fiction doesn't own anything writing into this piece.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus sat in his small, personal changing room off-stage. He didn't want to admit it, but he had stage fright. He always had stage fright before one of his shows, but never as bad as this. Of course, he had never performed in front of one of his dearest friends, nor with his crush also performing in the act.  
  
Remus sighed as his hands trembled too much to put on his make-up. It had been hard enough to dress himself, especially matching all the miniscule buttons, but the make-up? HE couldn't put it on correctly, as shown by how many different clothes were littered on the table.  
  
The doorknob on the door to his room twisted and than the door was pushed forward. One of the set designers entered, 'Why aren't you ready, Remmie?"  
  
Remus sighed heavily before admitting the truth, "I'm too nervous to put it on. I don't want to screw-up in front of my friends..."  
  
"Nonsense, you're the best at this," she said, referring to the make-up. "However, I could do the make-up for you if you do a favor for me."  
  
Remus agreed with a feeling of apprehension. It wasn't always safe to agree with her, especially when she was allowed near coffee. He didn't see what she saw in that stuff, he much preferred tea or butter-beer, but it made her act very strange.  
  
"Good. I want you to spend Christmas with someone you love. You are not allowed to spend it holed up in your flat."  
  
Remus looked confused for several minutes before realization dawned on him. Christmas would be coming soon. In fact, it was less than a fortnight away, and he hadn't even started his Christmas shopping.  
  
"Fine, I'll do that, but before that, could you help with this?" he asked desperately.  
  
She had the audacity to laugh before picking up the base. After the base and the blush was applied, she applied the lip dye followed by glittery lip- gloss. The last to be added was the eye shadow and the eyeliner. Then, glitter was carefully painted onto his hair and sprinkled on his skin showing above his top and on his arms.  
  
"Done, you better get out there. You have about ten minutes before the curtain goes up," she said as she started to leave the room.  
  
Remus nodded and followed her out of the room. "Thanks for the help, Nell," he said.  
  
"Anytime Remmie anytime," she replied.  
  
Remus stood in the center of the line, next to Sirius, who was on his left. He laughed as he saw Sirius' uncomfortable expression. "I can't believe you convinced me to wear this outfit," Sirius muttered as he gestured downwards.  
  
They were both wearing the same outfit. It was the same outfit that everyone else in the line was wearing, both the men and the women. They were wearing strappy heels, knee-high lacy stockings, black lace garters and short red skirts. The skirts barely came down to mid-thigh. They also wore a white, sheer silk low cut tops.  
  
"You can't back out now Sirius, the music is about to start."  
  
At those words, the curtain went up and almost immediately the music started. Remus grinned and started to dance to the beat. Soon his hair was wildly mussed from the kicking, but that was just the start. When the music changed, he was the one who had to start off the other steps.  
  
The show continued for a good hour, and by the end, Remus noticed that Sirius' movements had slowed down. Sirius just was not used to dancing in front of other people. It was quite different from dancing in front of just friends. If he had made a mistake, the hundred or so people in the club would have noticed.  
  
Remus led the others in bowing when the curtain went down and went back to change out of his clothes. It wasn't like he was gong to wear that outfit to the party that was being held at James' place. He grinned as he recalled James' face when there was a slight break in the music and he had had a chance to look out at the audience. It looked like James had nearly swallowed his tongue at his and Sirius' appearance.  
  
Remus left the room wearing tight stone washed jeans and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over top. He started to laugh when he saw that Sirius was wearing slacks and a button down shirt with a sports jacket over top.  
  
"You ready for the party, Remus?"  
  
"Of course I am Sirius. It'll be fun to just relax and have some fun."  
  
~~~~At the Party~~~~~  
  
The music was blaring loud, nearly causing Remus to just walk out before getting more than a step through the door. If it hadn't been for Sirius casting a muting spell, he would have just walked out. The music was too loud for his sensitive ears.  
  
It took James all of ten minutes to notice that Sirius and he were there. James came bounding over, carrying over some muggle sweets. He had lemon drops, chocolate bars and cookies cut in Christmas shapes. He offered them proudly and grinned when Sirius took a cookie. Remus watched as Sirius took a bite and than suddenly started coughing. When he stopped coughing, his face was purple.  
  
Remus started to laugh before speaking, "Sirius, you are an idiot. You know as well as I that James isn't to be trusted about food."  
  
Sirius didn't reply, as he was too busy looking up at the ceiling. Remus started to feel uncomfortable, and wandered why Sirius had started to study him intently.  
  
James just had a knowing smirk on his face when he looked over for help, and than he left them there. As he left, he called, "Don't do anything that would anger your parents."  
  
Sirius was stepping closer to him, with an intense expression on his face. Than, he was leaning forward, and Remus' gasp of surprise was swallowed in the kiss. Remus brought his arms up around Sirius' neck. All too soon, Sirius broke the kiss off and stepped back.  
  
"W-w-w-what?" Remus nearly babbled.  
  
With a gentle smile, Sirius pointed above Remus' head. Remus looked up, and noticed that he had been standing under mistletoe the entire time.  
  
Sirius noticed that Remus was starting to look hurt, so he decided to remedy that. Sirius took a step back, and pulled Remus back with him, and pulled the slightly shorter man into a long, deep kiss.  
  
Sirius didn't pull back until he heard someone wolf whistling, and he only did so to flip James off.  
  
It turned out that Remus didn't spend Christmas alone. He spent it exchanging gifts with Sirius. He had given Sirius a gift card to Quality Quidditch Supplies along with a gold choker and received a gift certificate to a muggle bookstore and a platinum watch. He also received a strange gift from Nell. For some reason, she had sent him a choker chain for a dog. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
  
Remus smiled softly as he cuddled with Sirius in front of the Christmas tree, safe and secure in the knowledge that he was in love and loved in return. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone. 


End file.
